<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sans regret by malurette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628058">Sans regret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette'>malurette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abortion, Flash Fic, Gen, Short One Shot, her body her choice, women's solidarity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie a fait le choix qu'elle devait, qu'elle voulait, et elle n'éprouve pas de regrets - mais de la gratitude envers celles qui ont été là pour elle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sans regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Titre : </b>Sans regret<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette&gt;<br/><b>Base : </b>Portrait de la jeune fille feu<br/><b>Personnage : </b>Sophie<br/><b>Genre : </b>gen<br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG / K+<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de Céline Sciamma, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p><p><b>Prompt : </b> droit à l'avortement<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>300</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cette grossesse, c'était un accident. Ça n'est pas ce que Sophie veut faire de sa vie. Ça n'est pas la mort non plus : il y a des solutions... mais c'est compliqué. </p><p>C'est compliqué mais ça ne lui fait pas peur. Elle est sûre, sûre d'elle, sûre de son choix ; seulement, pas sûre des méthodes. Il y en a plusieurs, elle tente un peu tout en espérant qu'au moins une marchera. Elle fait confiance à celle qui a de l'expérience, mais quand même, c'est une expérience troublante.<br/>
Étendue sur le lit de quelqu'un d'autre, avec à côté d'elle l'enfant, le bébé de la femme sage, elle se sent bizarrement démunie. Étrangère à elle-même. </p><p>Elle sait aussi, de façon nébuleuse, qu'un jour elle sera étendue sur son propre lit avec quelqu'un d'autre et que ça ne sera pas juste la couchette comme ce qu'il l'a amenée là. Elle se mariera pour le reste de sa vie, sans doute pas avec son galant du moment ; elle ne sait pas encore avec qui, du coup, mais justement, si elle ne ruine pas sa vie d'abord, elle a le temps de voir venir. Et elle aura des enfants.<br/>
C'est comme ça. </p><p>Elle n'est pas juste résignée parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix : elle en a envie, de cette vie-là. Du mariage, des enfants qui viendront quand elle pourra se le permettre. Seulement... ça sera plus tard. Pas maintenant. Pas ainsi. D'ici là, elle n'aura donc pas de regrets. </p><p>Il y a du soulagement, et de la reconnaissance envers toutes celles qui l'auront aidée. Celles qui savent, celles qui partagent, celle qui découvre, apprend et ne juge pas. Et envers celui aussi, ce petit bonhomme qui gazouille et lui tient la main et la distrait sans se rendre compte de rien ?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>